Thermoacoustic device is based on thermoacoustic effect having a conversion of heat into acoustic signals and distinct from the mechanism of conventional loudspeakers, in which the pressure waves are created by the mechanical movement of the diaphragm. When signals are supplied to a thermoacoustic element of the device, heat is produced in the thermoacoustic element according to the variations of the signal and/or signal strength. The heat propagates into surrounding medium. The heating of the medium causes thermal expansion and produces pressure waves in the surrounding medium, resulting in sound wave generation. Such an acoustic effect induced by temperature waves is commonly called “the thermoacoustic effect”. Xiao et al. discloses an thermoacoustic device with simpler structure and smaller size, working without the magnet in an article of “Flexible, Stretchable, Transparent Carbon Nanotube Thin Film Loudspeakers”, Xiao et al., Nano Letters, Vol. 8 (12), 4539-4545 (2008). The thermoacoustic device has a carbon nanotube film as the thermoacoustic element. The carbon nanotube film used in the thermoacoustic device has a large specific surface area, and extremely small heat capacity per unit area that make the sound wave generator emit sound audible to humans. Accordingly, the thermoacoustic device adopted the carbon nanotube film has a potential to be actually used instead of the loudspeakers in prior art.